No solo un lugar
by Esciam
Summary: A veces, algunas misiones necesitan precauciones extras.


Hola Gente!

Esto se lo di como regalo de cumpleaños a alderaan_ en LJ. Espero les guste!

**Disclaimer:**Warehouse 13 no me pertenece, fue creada por Jane Espensony D. Brent Mote.

**No solo un lugar**

Entraron a la habitación principal del Almacén con el envase llevado por los dos. Hacía tiempo que no lo usaban, porque las "bolsas metálicas" eran mucho más prácticas, pero con el corsé de Anastasia Rumanov, habían necesito de la artillería pesada.

Jinksy y Claudia se habían tirado en los sillones, cansados. No solo la misión había sido extenuante, sino que las horas en el avión desde Noruega (donde apareció el objeto) fue cansado por las horas que duró, y por los cambios de horarios y clima.

—Eso de solo unas dos horas de día… simplemente, solo… ¡No es natural! —dijo Claudia, gesticulando con las manos, porque su cabeza estaba muy ocupada en estar apoyada en el respaldo del sillón.

—Concuerdo totalmente con eso —dijo Jinksy.

Aunque no se miraban del todo, porque los dos estaban despatarrados en el sillón casi que a punto de dormirse, intentaron chocar los puños. Lo único que lograron fue que sus puños dieran bandazos sin ton ni son unas tres o cuatro veces, sin chocarlas del todo, por lo que se dieron rápidamente por vencidos.

Pete y Myka, sin embargo, estaban más alertas mientras "vaciaban" el contenedor en un aparto cerca del escritorio de Artie, el cual decía:

—Sí, bueno. Según lo que sabemos del Almacén 12, —Artie negó y medio rió antes de seguir—, si no hubieran controlado la lente del telescopio en Observatorio de Greenwich, los días en el mundo sí serían sobrenaturales.

Todos lo miraron, extrañados.

—¿En serio? Creí que habían escogido a Greenwich como meridiano cero porque, de los meridianos existentes, era el que estaba en la zona con más poder político y económico en ese momento.

—¿En serio? ¿Sabes porqué y cómo se eligió el meridiano de Greenwich? —exclamó Pete, risueño.

Myka intentó hablar, algo nerviosa, y luego de que la mirada y la sonrisa de Pete la pusieran más avergonzada, "estalló" diciendo:

—Yo leo, ¿de acuerdo? Un poco de historia no nos hace mal. Es más, dado que trabajamos en el Almacén donde objetos históricos causan problemas, creo… creo que es parte de ser un buen agente y tú deberías también hacerlo…

Pero a la vez, Pete le contestaba, siguiendo de cierta forma el juego:

—Oh sí, bueno… te gusta ser la mejor estudiante de la clase, de acuerdo, pero solo lo haces para… ¿Y por qué tendría yo que leer de historia?... Sí, pero para eso estás tú y no me voy a meter en tu campo…

Sin embargo, un sonido los hizo callar. Era un beep diferente, porque se repetía como una alarma. Eso logró hasta hacer saltar a Claudia del sillón para ir a ver la información en el monitor, compitiendo con Artie por el lugar central. Pete y Myka también se acercaron ahí, preguntando qué sucedía e intentando verlo aunque los otros dos no los dejaban. El caos de preguntas y la lucha por el lugar central se hizo tal, que Artie gritó para pedir silencio y fue cuando…

—Aquí dice que es la alarma del Taj Mahal. —Jinks, que miraba la información desde otro monitor desocupado, se volvió a ellos con una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¿Tenemos una alarma en el Taj Mahal?

Artie se puso en pie, nervioso y hablando sin terminar las frases, para sí mismo; mientras buscaba y recolectaba objetos para su maletín. Nadie preguntaba, porque algo de información tenían de lo que medio decía mientras farfullaba. Que lo más seguro la señora Frederick estaba ya allí, para hacer que el Taj Mahal fuera cerrado a los turistas rápidamente, como varios metros alrededor. También, que necesitarían por lo menos 20 o 25 de los tarros de líquido violeta. Que debían llamar a Lena, que en esos casos, podía y debía fungir como una agente del Almacén. Que catorce parejas que se aman de verdad, iban a engendrar hijos cuyas madres iban a morir en el parto de una rara enfermedad, si no controlaban al palacio.

Los cuatro agentes se quedaron estupefactos con ésa última aseveración.

—Wuo, wuo, wuo… Artie —exclamó Claudia, por todos—, hemos visto cosas raras en el Almacén, pero… ¿Un edificio de… de… ¡la fertilidad! Que mata madres?

Myka, mirando desde Artie a los demás, intentando entender, dijo:

—Bueno, todos saben que el emperador Shah Jahan hizo ese palacio en honor a Mumtaz Mahal, su esposa favorita, que murió por complicaciones del parto dando a luz a su catorceava hija.

—¡Oh sí, todos saben eso! —exclamó Pete.

—¿Cómo no vas a saberlo?

—Ya te lo dije, saber esas cosas es… ¡Cosas de Myka!

—¡Pero eso es cultura popular!

—Sé que un rey lo hizo por su esposa muerta, pero no me sé los nombres y… Apuesto, ¿sabes en qué fechas fue hecho?

Myka iba a responder, pero prefirió no hacerlo, no solo porque Artie los interrumpió, sino porque sabía que el decir las fechas, solo le daría otra razón a Pete de sentirse victorioso.

—¡Como sea! —después de un instante, se controló para poder explicarles de lo que trataba—. El amor del emperador a su esposa y el dolor por su muerte, está por todo el edificio, ya que fue hecho a raíz de esa situación y el emperador se sumió en ella también. Ahora, cada 23 años, no sé por qué…

—Por que eso duraron construyendo el Taj Mahal. —No pudo evitar decir Myka, y cuando Pete la miró, ella le sonrió con suficiencia y él no pudo no sonreír en respuesta.

—¡Ah sí, ya recuerdo! —siguió Artie— Entonces, cada 23 años, las parejas con cierta química, cerca o dentro del Taj Mahal, sienten entre sí la misma clase de amor que el emperador y su esposa sintieron el uno por el otro, como si fuera un tipo de… frenesí afrodisiaco. Producto de… ya saben, esa gran emoción, habrán varios embarazos de los cuales, en catorce de ellos, terminarán las madres muertas. Algunas de las parejas, ya deben estar… haciendo hijos —miró entonces, y de una manera extraña, a Pete y Myka y luego, decidió—: Myka irá con Lena y Pete conmigo. Jynks y Claudia seguirán juntos. —empezó a salir, hablando como para sí mismo de nuevo—. No solo se siente el amor, también el dolor y… la muerte. Se necesita ir por lo menos dos para que el Taj Mahal no haga de las suyas… Necesitaremos los planos del cerco que el Almacén diez le hizo en su momento, para volver a activarlo con nueva "sustancia violeta" y tengamos 23 años más de calma. —se devolvió para mirarlos—. Nos vamos a la India a la instante, voy por algunos otros artefactos… Ustedes, háganse cargo de todo lo demás.

—Claro, claro… Y todo lo demás es… —preguntó Pete.

Artie respondió, de mal humor:

—Los boletos de avión, el hotel, los autos claro. Además, los planos del Taj Mahal, ayuda para la evacuación y reconocimiento de posibles parejas en problemas, un plan de acción para que hagamos el recorrido sin que los equipos se vean entre sí, y evitar posibles problemas… —los miró de nuevo de esa manera, que Pete y Myka se miraron entre sí como diciendo, ¿ahora qué hicimos? Luego miró a todos y, en vez de decir algo más, se fue hablándose a sí mismo con preocupación.

Jynksy y Claudia también los miraron y, mientras Myka se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada, Pete intentó hacer como que nada pasaba y les preguntó "_¿Qué?_" Como si él no lo supiera también.


End file.
